Lost
by DragonBornKira
Summary: Formally Known as Trapped: Her arrival in Mystic Falls was never supposed to happen. She was supposed to have died the night of the fire at Fell's Church, but here she is alive and well nearly 150 years later. Who is she and what changes does she have in store for Mystic Falls? R&R
1. Returning Home

**Chapter One**

I stopped my dark green SUV just outside of the small town I had once called my home. It had been nearly a century and a half since I had been in the town and I wasn't sure if I could go back now. My hand shook slightly as I reached forward and turned my car off. Something in the pit of my stomach lurched as I pulled my sun visor down and flipped the cover of the mirror up. Bright yellow eyes looked back at me. I sighed and flipped the visor back into place. I couldn't help but miss the cool blue orbs that I once had… back when I was human.

With another sigh I reached into my back seat and pulled out one of my old, leather bound journal from one of the many boxes. I ran my fingers over the worn, black material before opening to somewhere in the middle. It had been quite a long time since I had looked into this journal, but for some reason I felt compelled to. I glanced at the page and found the date scribbled in my handwriting at the top. May 31, 1862. I would still be human for two more years… Quickly I flipped through the journal, to near the end and looked at the date there, January 15, 1863… also known as the date that my entire life changed… that my entire town changed.

_There have been many new arrivals in town as of late, but I think the most notable one is the woman who is staying at the Salvatore house. Her name is Katherine Pierce. She says she's an orphan which of course has Mr. Salvatore feeling bad for her. Stefan and Damon have spent the past week with her, and who can blame them? She's absolutely gorgeous with that long flowing brown hair, pale complexion, and graceful movements. But it seems to me that they have been neglecting their other friends… I don't think I've seen them with George at all and he's supposed to be their best friend… _

I stopped reading and slammed the journal shut. George… I couldn't read anymore after that. My brother. I threw the journal back into the box and leaned back in my seat resting my head on the headrest and closing my eyes. I could feel the heat behind my eyes as I thought on my brother. It wasn't long after Katherine arrived in Mystic falls that he went off into the war. He and Damon Salvatore were set to leave on the same day, but Damon deserted at the last minute and returned to town… to Katherine. Both of the Salvatore brothers had fallen in love with her and it ultimately caused their death the night of the fire at Fell's Church.

The story was that Katherine was trapped inside the Church along with 26 other people when soldiers fired on it causing a fire to spread and Damon and Stefan were trying to stop it when the soldiers shot them… but that was just a story and not many people knew the truth. I was one of the few that knew the truth. Those 27 people were vampires and in order to protect the town the founding families locked them in the church and set fire to it. The Salvatore brothers tried to save Katherine before she got to the church, but their own father shot them.

I don't know this because I am a member of the Lockwood family(One of the founding families), which I am, but because I watched everything happen. I hid in the shadows and watched as the brothers attempted to save the woman they loved and died for it.

Suddenly a knock on my window snapped me out of my thoughts on the past and I snapped my eyes open to see a blonde woman standing just outside of the driver's side. The badge on her chest informed me that she was Sheriff Forbes. I smiled slightly at that, it seemed some things never changed in the small town. A Forbes was still sheriff and a Lockwood was still mayor. Richard Lockwood was the mayor of Mystic Falls and one of the two people in the small town that knew who I really was.

I rolled down my window and smiled at the woman, "Is there a problem sherrif?" I asked sweetly.

The woman's eyes widened slightly, no doubt in shock about my eyes since they weren't a normal color. Quickly a smile replaced the look of shock, "I was coming to ask you that question. Just wondering why you're sitting on the side of the road."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I frowned slightly, "I didn't realize that was a problem, I was just getting a bit of rest before heading into town." Mentally I rolled my eyes, small talk and explaining myself to others was not something I liked to do…

I watched her glance into the back of my car where my entire life was and had been for nearly two years now. "Are you moving into town?" she asked curiously as she took in the various boxes and bags.

I forced a smile onto my face, "I'm just searching around you know, trying to see if I can find somewhere right for me." I told her, despite the truth being that I didn't even want to be in the same state as Mystic Falls, but the last letter I received from Richard had said there was a vampire problem in town and he wasn't sure he would be able to stop them… that was nearly a month ago and judging by the smell on the wind he hadn't yet. He hadn't come out and asked for my help, but I knew he wanted it and even though this woman was a member of a founding family I had to be careful about what I said to her…

Her smile widened, "Well, I hope you find what you're looking for here in Mystic Falls. It's always nice to see new faces around." She gave me a nod before she walked back to her car.

Quickly I rolled the window back up, hating the smell of vampire on the wind, and started my car. Before the sheriff even made it to her car, I was speeding off into the small town. I pulled into the parking lot of what I guessed was the only motel in town and got a room. Number 13 in the back. Perfect, that meant more privacy since it wasn't facing the street.

I didn't even bother going back into my room, and instead parked my SUV and decided to survey the town by taking a walk around. Of course I didn't expect to see much since it was barely noon and no vampires would be out and about, but that didn't mean I wouldn't be able to smell out where they had been.

Oddly enough one of the places with the strongest vampire scent was the high school. Great… just my luck… I had to hunt down a vampire in high school… Forget Mystic Fall, I'm calling this town Forks, Washington. I rolled my eyes at the thought, unlike the vampires in that overrated book, vampires in real life burned when they went into the sun, not sparkled like diamonds or disco balls. So, then why was there such a strong scent at the high school?

Curiously, I walked around to the courtyard of the school which was filled with several groups of students. Suddenly I heard something cutting through the air, headed in my direction. "Hey! Look out!" someone called as I reached up and caught the football without bothering to turn in the direction it was coming from.

I could hear several people in awe and instantly the whispers started. I rolled my eyes, this is why I hated high school.

"Hey…" A boy called as he ran over to me. His black hair was messy and his brown eyes looked me over. "Thanks for… catching that." He said as his eyes slowly rose to my face. After a second his already pale skin became paler and his jaw dropped.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Do you have a problem?" I snapped. I hated when people gave me strange looks. I mean sure, I dressed a little oddly with my combat boot, ripped jeans, heavy metal t-shirts, and my long black hair tied into a high ponytail, but that didn't give anyone reason to look at me like I was a freak or crazy.

Slowly he blinked and shook his head. "Umm…" he let his mouth close and smiled slightly, "Sorry, it's just you look like someone I know." he shook his head, "But it's not possible." He added before taking the football from my outstretched hand. "That was quite a catch by the way. I haven't seen you around before, are you new?"

I took a deep breath to resist from rolling my eyes at this boy, "Sort of… I'm thinking about moving to town." I told him, might as well keep the story I told the Sherriff the same in case something went wrong and people started asking questions about me.

The boy laughed as though I had told a really funny joke, "Really? Why would you want to move to a town like this?"

I shrugged, "I have family here." It would only be a matter of time before I started telling people my name, so why not tell the truth… or part of it anyway.

"Really? That's cool. What-"

"Hey Tyler, are we going to play or what?" one of the guys the boy had been playing football with called out.

"Well, I'll see you later!" He said before running off to rejoin his friends.

I rolled my eyes as I turned around and left the high school. It was time I went to see Richard. Thankfully, the Town Hall wasn't far from the high school.

"Can I help you?" a woman with light brown hair asked as I entered the hall and briefly scanned the room.

I smiled at her, "I'm looking for Mayor Lockwood." I told her kindly. Richard would be shocked to see me no doubt, but he needed my help. The stench of vampire filled the town so that I could barely stand it.

The brown haired woman smiled back at me, "That's me. What can I do for you?" She was calm and appeared to be telling the truth, but I knew otherwise. Richard was the mayor of this town, not whoever this woman is, but I decided to play along.

I let the smile fall from my face and raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I'm sorry… I thought that Richard Lockwood was the mayor?"

The woman's smile vanished as well and hurt passed through her dark eyes, but she quickly smiled again, "Yes, Richard was my husband," She swallowed as though holding back pain, "but he's… he's no longer with us." Her voice was low and I could hear as her pulse sped up.

I took a step back, "He's…" I shook my head and was no doubt giving the woman a look of disbelief, "That can't be right…" I whispered to myself as I tried to think back on the letters he had sent me. Had the vampires killed him? They would pay if they had. I quickly regained my composure, "Then do you know where I might find Mason Lockwood?" If Richard really was dead, Mason would be the only other person in this town that I could trust, seeing as he was Richard's younger brother.

A quizzical looked passed on the woman's face, "I'm sorry, I don't know." She said softly, "What did you say your name was?" she asked no doubt curious as to why I was asking so many questions about her family.

I knew that she was going to ask my name sooner or later, I just hoped that it would be later. I took a deep breath, "My name is Raven Lockwood." I told her calmly, quickly remembering one of Richard's letters that told me what to say if I ever visited the town, "I'm Richard and Mason's cousin." I explained calmly.

The woman took a step back as shock passed over her face, "I'm Carol. Richard was my husband, but… I don't remember him ever mentioning a cousin named Raven." She was suspicious of me… and with every right too. She no doubt knew of the vampires in her town and didn't need any more.

"I'm not exactly close with this half of the family." I explained, basically quoting what Richard had written in one of his letters, "Uncle Charles and my father, Avery, didn't really get a long too well."

That explanation seemed to satisfy Carol as she again smiled at me, "I wasn't aware Avery had any children." She said kindly.

I nodded, "Well, according to my mother, it happened after his fallout with Uncle Charles. I think I only ever met Uncle Charles once at my father's funeral… and I was five at the time so I don't really remember all that well." Again I quoted the letter. "I've never actually met Richard or Mason, but my mother recently passed and… well this is the only place I have family."

Her smile turned sympathetic as she took a step towards me, "I'm so sorry, but of course you can stay here. I'll have Tyler set a room up for you at our house."

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood, but I'm staying at the motel just inside of town, so that won't be necessary." I said kindly.

Carol shook her head, "Nonsense. I'll have Larry refund your money and you can stay with us."

It seemed that Carol wasn't going to let me stay in a motel… great… just great… this meant no privacy and explaining the many things I have in my car… including the box of journals that dates back to when I was still human… I sighed, this was going to be a long day. "If you insist Mrs. Lockwood."

Suddenly, the stench of vampire entered my nose strongly. I flipped around slowly and froze. There he was, looking just as he had in 1864… aside from the clothes. His dark hair was slightly messy and his blue eyes scanned the room quickly before landing on me. Recognition passed through his features before a smirk crept in, completely skipping shock. "Well, isn't this a blast from the past?" He asked as he stepped forward.

I swallowed hard. Damon Salvatore was alive… or rather undead… and living in Mystic Falls… great… just great. What the hell was I going to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: I do not own TVD in any way! There I said it! Comment, Fave, Love! :) 3<strong>

-Kira


	2. Plauges' of the Past

**Chapter Two  
><strong>

**Plagues' of the Past**

"I'm sorry, do you two know each other?" Carol asked, causing me to flip back around and look at her.

I forced myself to regain my composure and smiled at the mayor, "Not that I know of."

"Oh, we go _way_ back mayor." Damon answered at the same time that I did. God what I wouldn't give for a wooden stake to plunge into his undead heart right now. But I would settle for playing like I had no idea who he was.

I shot him what I hoped was a confused look, "I've never seen you before." I said sternly.

Damon smirked, "Well, if I'm not mistaken your name is Raven Lockwood." He said calmly.

I blinked in what I hoped looked like shock and took a step back as I pretended to examine him closely. "Yeah, I'm Raven Lockwood, but I have no idea who you are."

"Okay, we can discuss the two of you knowing each other later." Carol said in an authoritative voice before turning to Damon, "Did you need something Damon?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"I was just coming to check in, you know see how the new job is treating you." Damon said, finally taking his blue eyes off of me.

Carol smiled, "I'm just about to head into a meeting with Liz, but she hasn't arrived yet." She looked from Damon to me, "I'll phone Larry and let him know to refund your money." She said kindly before looking back to Damon, "Would you mind helping Raven at the motel and then taking her to my house?" She asked hopefully.

I stepped forward, "That's alright Mayor, I can find my way." I said before Damon had the chance to answer.

"Nonsense." Damon protested turning his charming smirk to me, "A pretty lady like yourself should always have an escort." He said just as charmingly as he had always been.

I sighed and resisted the urge to roll my eyes, it seemed some things never changed. "Really I don't. I can take care of myself."

"Fine. Suit yourself." Damon said with a shrug. "I'll stop by later Mayor." He said before turning to leave, "It was good to see you again Raven." He added before walking out the door.

I shot a smile to Carol and thanked her again for her hospitality before leaving as well. I walked quietly towards the motel deep in thought.

Damon Salvatore was the last person I expected to see when I returned to Mystic Falls… how was he even alive? I watched him die… him and Stefan both, so what happened? I bit my bottom lip as I turned down a road. It had to be Katherine… she had to of given her blood to him, how else could he have survived death? But what did this mean? Was Stefan still alive as well? What about Katherine? There was more than one vampire in Mystic Falls I could tell by the diversity in the scents.

I stopped suddenly and looked around. The streets of Mystic Falls had gone dark and visions of my past floated around me. I saw myself walking with my brother. A happy laughter escaped my lips. The pale green dress I wore told me exactly what night this was. I had only wore that dress once and it was to the party at the Salvatore's house.

_"Really Raven you should consider it. You and Damon would make a fine couple."_ the image of my brother said as we walked though the streets.

The image of myself smiled at him, my blue eyes sparkling. God I missed those eyes. _"Don't be silly George. Even if I did consider him, he would never consider me."_ The image before me nudged my brother playfully, _"Besides, since when are you trying to get rid of me so badly?"_

_"I'm not Raven, it's just…"_ George turned his head away from the image of myself and his eyes landed on me… or so I thought, for just a second I thought that he could see me. He looked so young… so alive. But then I realized that I was inside my memories and he wasn't really there… George was now dead.

Suddenly I stopped walking with the images of myself and my brother and looked around. I was inside my memories… but just a second ago I was walking though the modern streets of Mystic Falls… how did I get here?

The dark streets around me seemed to fade and bright colors replaced them as soon as I realized something was wrong, but it was not the modern streets of Mystic Falls that had replaced the memories. Instead it was the brightly lit ballroom at the Salvatore manor. Couples were dancing all around me to a slow playing song, but my eyes almost instantly found the girl in the pale green dress dancing with a tall boy with dark hair neatly brushed to the side to reveal his gleaming blue eyes that looked nowhere but the girl's face.

_"I hope you don't mind me stealing you away from my brother."_ The image of the boy said to the girl who swayed gracefully to the music.

_"Of course not Damon."_ The girl smiled brightly as she was led into a twirl. _"I was hoping that I would get the chance to dance with you tonight."_

A smirk crept its way onto Damon's face, _"And why is that Raven?"_ He asked smoothly, his velvety voice soft and charming as though he knew what the girl… what I… was going to say to him.

_"Do I need a reason to dance with you Damon?"_ The image of myself asked and I rolled my eyes. Even after a century and a half I regretted asking that question… it sounded so stupid.

_"Normally you wouldn't have allowed me to take you away from my brother."_ Damon replied flatly. He was right… back then, before that night, I never even looked at Damon twice… My heart belonged to his brother.

The image of myself sighed, _"Fine. My brother asked me to dance with you. He said that I should have more options for who I wish to marry."_

_"Perhaps you should."_ Damon replied as he motioned across the room. My eyes followed in unison with the image of myself despite the fact that I already knew what I would find. The image of Damon's brother, Stefan, dancing with a beautiful blonde girl named Michelle.

_"He's just being polite."_ I heard myself say before I shut my eyes to get the scene from my vision.

Slowly the music around me faded and grew quieter. When I opened my eyes I found myself standing outside of the Salvatore house. I looked around the night scene until my eyes landed on myself running from the back of the house. Tears stained my face as the image of myself ran through the night. I didn't have to go to the back of the house to know what I would find there… Stefan and Michelle kissing. Of course I now knew that she was a vampire and had compelled him, but at the time all I knew was heartbreak.

Damon stepped out of the shadows next to his house and looked at me. Not the image of me, but at me… the real me. "Do you remember me now?" He asked with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Hi everyone and I'm so so so very sorry for my long absence. My internet has been shut off and I only just got it turned back on. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'll have the next one up as soon as I can! Review and I'll love you!

-Kira

**PS:** Are there any Smallville fans out there? I have a new story idea for Smallville. Go to my profile for the details and send me PM if you think I should write it!


End file.
